Mistakes
by Astia2
Summary: One mistake can ruin everything. Everything that Annabeth Chase once known was gone. Her hopes and dreams shattered, her reputation gone and her old life thrown away. She turns to a kind stranger, who gives her shelter, food and hope.
1. Chapter 1

**A2: Hello everyone, I'm Astia2 and this is my first T-rated fic. Yeah, I pretty babyish aren't I. Anyways, please enjoy Mistakes. Also, before I forget here is the one and only , Annabeth Chase to do the disclaimer. **

**Annabeth: Pleasure. **

**A2: What's Up? You usually hate doing the disclaimer.  
Annabeth: Astia2 does not own the any characters from PJO or HOo. Rick Riordan does! **

**A2: Interesting. Anyways, on with the story **

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth sat in the corner of the dark alleyway. Rain poured heavily on her damp princess curls. Her makeup was smudged and her eyes wet with tears. She wished she had never known him. Everything she had was gone because of him. She despised him. She had everything going for her, her future was bright but then she messed up. She made one mistake that she would regret forever, and it was all because of him. She glared at her growing belly. Hoping somebody would be there, Annabeth crooned her head a little out of the corner and saw a hooded figures walk towards. Her vision started to blur. Everything went black.

Sally's POV

Sally was walking home after a wonderful dinner date with her fiancée Paul, who proposed to her at the restaurant. She was so excited to get home and tell Percy, that the fact it was pouring rain didn't matter. Instead of walking to her apartment, in like she normally would, Sally decided to take a shortcut through a dark alleyway. As she was walking, she spotted a pale girl with curly blonde in a corner. She checked the girl's breathing and then quickly called 911.

**Annabeth: What?**

**A2: People I'm so sorry if Annabeth or Sally or any future characters seem OCC. **

**Annabeth: You should be . I'm nothing like that **

**A2: Shut up! Tune in next time folks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A2: Hello! I'm back with Chapter 2! This chapter's disclaimer guest is our favorite daughter of the goddess of love, Piper. **

**Piper: Hi! **

**A2: Welcome Piper. Thank you for coming. **

**Piper: It's my pl-**

**A2: NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER! MY READERS ARE WAITING **

**Piper: Okay, geez. Astia2 does not own the any characters from PJO or HOo. Rick Riordan does! **

**A2: Thank you! Now on with the story. **

Sally's POV

Sally waited patiently at the hospital for the girl's check-up with the doctor. Suddenly, she felt her phone buzz .

" MOM! Thank god I though something had happened to you! " yelled her son through the other line.

" Well, hello to you too, Perce" said Sally, rolling her eyes.

" Sorry for being concerning. Anyways, where are you? If you're at Paul's house, please spare the details."

Disgusted at her son's dirty mind, Sally exclaimed " Percy!"

" Sorry" he said sheepishly

" I'm at the hospital"

" Are you alright?!"

" Yes, I'm fine. I'm here with a girl I found in the alleyway. Poor darling, she was pale as and unconscious when I found her. "

" Is she alright?"

The doctor came out of the patient room, beckoning to Sally " I have no idea. Anyways ,the doctor is here. See you at home, Perce "

" Are you Ms. Sally Jackson?" the doctor said checking his clipboard.

" Yes. How is the girl, doctor ?" Sally said with concern.

" Well, the patient is fine for now and luckily so is the little on inside of her."

Sally felt sorry for the girl. She was so young and was already carrying a baby. " Can I go and visit her?"

" Sure. " said the doctor opening the door to let Sally in.

The girl stared at Sally, her grey eyes examining her. She looked stiff and guarded.

"Annabeth" the doctor said, " This is Sally Jackson, she was the lady who saved you. "

Annabeth, relaxed and spoke , her voice weak ad quiet" Thank you, for saving me . "

" It's fine, dear. Do you have any family here? Any friends that I could call to take you home? " Sally said gently. Annabeth tensed up, her face turned sour.

"I have no home", she said bitterly. " not anymore' she whispered under her breath. Tears started to form in Annabeth's eyes.

"Poor dear" Sally thought silently.

" Well, you can only stay in the hospital tonight. So would you like to come home with me?"

A small smile started to form on Annabeth face. " Really?"

" Of course, honey. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 11:30." said Sally hugging Annabeth.

" Thank you so much."

" Like I said before, it's fine. " said Sally turning to leave.

**Piper : This story's kinda weird **

**A2: *says awkwardly* Thank you**


End file.
